


In A Heartbeat

by Amonet



Series: in any version of reality [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonet/pseuds/Amonet
Summary: "You said 'marry me'. You-" Tony wrangles his way out from his arms, turns on the bedside lamp and rolls around to look at him. "You can't just take that back!"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: in any version of reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	In A Heartbeat

"Marry me," Steve whispers.

In his arms, Tony goes stiff as a plank. 

"What did you just say?" 

"Nothing," Steve says, resisting the urge to squirm. "Go to sleep."

"You said 'marry me'. You-" Tony wrangles his way out of his partners arms, turns on the bedside lamp and rolls around to look at him. "You can't just take that back!

"I'm not taking- I didn't say that," Steve protests awkwardly. "I didn't say anything, okay?" 

"No Steve, I heard you. I heard you say it." Tony is staring right at him. There is nowhere to hide. "You just proposed to me."

"Try to get some sleep," Steve says and rolls over. "It's late." 

"I can't go to sleep now! Steve, you- you can't just propose and act like you didn't. Hey, look at me." Tony is gesturing around wildly and it's only a matter of time before his arms will hit either Steve or something on the bedside table. "Steve. Steve! For fucks sake, would you look at me!" 

"Fine!" Steve shouts and turns back to face Tony. "Fine, I proposed."

"Why are you so angry about it? You're the one who did it!" Tony is shouting now too and there is something akin to panic in his eyes.

"Because you- I know you don't want to but I- sometimes when you're asleep I-" Steve stammers. "I respect that you don't want to get married. It- It- I-" He looks so lost. "I just ask sometimes. And it doesn't mean that I need you to marry me to be happy, I'm plenty happy just like this!"

"But you want to marry me," Tony asks quietly. 

"Of course I want to marry you! I've always wanted to marry you, Tony." Steve's voice is pained. "But that doesn't mean-"

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat," Tony interrupts. "Steve, why in the world do you think I don't want to marry you?"

"You'd marry me?" Steve gasps. "In- With like a wedding?" 

"Of course I'd marry you, what kind of ridiculous question-" Before Tony can finish his sentence there are lips on his and Steve is kissing him like his life depends on it. It lasts only a second before Steve pulls back and starts to wipe at his face and oh God, he's crying. 

"Hey no, don't cry," Tony tries helplessly. "That's no reason to cry."

"Tony," Steve says, voice and body shaking with sobs. Tony can see his lips are trying to form words but all that comes out is another sob. He is clinging to Tony's hands like they are his lifeboat. "I- I don't even have a- And I'm naked!" Tony isn't sure if the next sound is s sob or a laugh but he sees the unspoken question question in Steve's eyes.

"Yes," He says. "We can get a ring later, it doesn't matter."

"Yes?" Steve asks.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Tony says and he's smiling so hard it almost hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, talk to me on tumblr or send me a prompt! I'm [Amonet-writes](https://amonet-writes.tumblr.com) over there!


End file.
